


Two (Christmas) Flamingos Walk Into A Bar

by Wind_Writes



Series: Geralt & Yennefer’s 12 Days of Ficmas [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Romance, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: Yennefer gets points for creativity and Geralt resteaks his claim for good measure.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Geralt & Yennefer’s 12 Days of Ficmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035855
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	Two (Christmas) Flamingos Walk Into A Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of 12: Ugly Sweater

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Amber gaze taking in the image that stared back at him through the mirror, Geralt could feel the color drain from his already pale complexion. When he’d agreed to go in with Yennefer on the ugly sweater contest, he’d been imagining he’d be stuck in some ugly plaid that smelled of mothballs or maybe even some plain looking thing with cheesy designs embroidered on it like a dancing snowman or sparkling snowflakes. At no point had he expected to be wearing a bedazzled lawn ornament on his chest.

Immersed in attaching feathers and sequence to her own outfit, Yennefer didn’t bother to look up from her gluing. “I am not.”

“I’m not wearing this,” he repeated, though he knew the complaint fell on deaf ears.

Somewhere, and he didn’t dare ask where, Yennefer had managed to find matching sweaters that showcased the biggest pink flamingo he’d ever seen stitched on a piece of clothing. To add insult to injury for the poor bird, a Santa hat had been added to the top of it’s head and palm trees had been sewen into the background to complete the ‘Christmas in the tropics’ feel.

As if that entire display wasn’t ridiculous enough, Yennefer had taken it upon herself to step the sweaters up a notch by outfitting the giant bird in pink feathers, bedazzling the palm trees and adding battery operated LED lights to the black background to add a ‘bit of sparkle’ she’d said.

“Yes, you are,” Yennefer countered. He had agreed weeks ago to go to the ugly sweater party with her and there was no way she was going to let him back out now, especially when she’d put in all the work to make his sweater pop.

Yennefer was determined to be in the running for top prize this year and not even grumpy Geralt was going to dampen her spirits.

“Look at it.”

Ignoring him, Yennefer continued to glue gold and green sequence to the last palm tree on her sweater, the shimmering background the perfect pop to give the last bit of oomph to the very fluffy bird that sat front in center. She was confident that their sweaters would be one of a kind and Yennefer was quite proud of the creations she’d made. Even if Geralt didn’t seem to appreciate them.

“Yen.” Geralt turned and waited till her gaze met his then pointed, rather dramatically, at the blinking pink bird. “It’s not even a Christmas sweater.

Humor danced in her violet gaze. He painted quite the picture in billowing pink feathers and blinking lights, his broad build and irritated glare only enhancing her amusement and it only solidified her resolve to follow through with this look. Even if they didn’t manage to win, he would be the talk of the party.

“Of course it is. It has a Santa hat on it,” she pointed out, the irritated look he sent her forcing a hushed chuckle through past her lips.

Exasperated with the entire thing, Geralt plopped beside Yennefer on the bed, sending a mass of pink feathers fluttering. “You can’t be serious,” he signed, focusing the most pitiful look he could muster on the woman beside him.

The corner of Yennefer’s lips gave a devilish quirk and she picked a rogue pink feather from his hair. “Deadly serious.”

“Yeah but-”

Yennefer cut him off before he could come up with any more excuses. “No butts.” Shaking out her completed sweater, Yennefer nodded in approval before setting it aside. “Do you want to try to beat Jaskier this year or not?”

Every year, Jaskier showed up with some over the top sweater with decorations or lights hanging from it and every year the cheeky bastard won. The peacocking was getting on everyone’s last nerve and a few them had made a secret pack to dethrone him this year. Now they all needed to just make sure they surpassed the master of tacky extravagance.

“I was kind of thinking something a little more traditional,” Geralt offered, hopeful that Yennefer might be willing to meet him halfway and let him go with something a bit less dramatic.

Yennefer scoffed and scurried from the bed, the remnants of her arts and crafts project littering the floor on her way to the bathroom. “Traditional is for schmucks. We need to make an entrance.”

Geralt eyed the bird on his chest and the one Yennefer had left folded on the bed. “We’ll make an entrance all right,” he muttered, burying his face in his hands as the sound of the shower echoed from the bathroom.

He was not looking forward to tonight.

* * *

The bar was crowded, people in ridiculous holiday garb were crammed into every table and bar stool while others hovered around with drinks sloshing as the gossiped over the tune of Christmas music that filled the space. 

Every year Geralt was skeptical of the turn out, assuming people had better things to do with their time than to dress up in stupid sweaters, and every year he was proven wrong. He knew most people participated as an excuse to go out and socialize with people who were not family, but others seemed to genuinely enjoy wearing ugly, scratchy clothes on the off chance they win the award for wearing the itchiest and ugliest one of the year.

It seemed absurd to him, but then again, he’d been forced to participate so what did he know.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding,” sliding into the open chair at the table, Eskel placed a fresh beer in front of Geralt and let out a low whistle, his gaze focusing on the bright feathered bird that was sitting front and center. “That is quite the sweater.”

Helping himself to the offered drink, Geralt nodded his thanks and eyed his friend’s own holiday get up over the barrel of the bottle. “Like you’re one to talk,” he finally mumbled.

A hearty chuckle vibrated through Eskel. Though it was no feathered and sequenced flamingo, his attire wasn’t something to be written off completely. Bright red in the color, the garment offered an array of obnoxiously colored and decorated Christmas trees as well has touting accompanying ugly plastic tree buttons that Eskel had closed to make sure everyone got the full effect.

“I mean, who doesn’t love a quality sweater vest,” he teased, tipping back his own beer to take a deep pull.

Beer at his lips, Geralt only shook his head at the man beside him, though his lips tipped up in amusement. “Is that what they told you when you bought it?”

“They actually told me I’d win with it,” Eskel joked, “but I’m lackluster compared to you.”

“Yen insisted.” Despite his annoyance with it, Geralt smiled.

Attention diverted; he scanned the surrounding crowd in search of said women. The last time Geralt had seen her, she’d been squaring off with Jaskier at the bar, their argument about who had the better sweater drawing attention from a few patrons. Easy to spot thanks to the blinking lights and bright pink feathers, Geralt noted that she’d moved on from her petty arguing and found her standing at one end of the busy bar with Triss and Fringilla, the three women painting quite the picture in their respected ugly sweaters.

Smirking into his beer, Eskel watched his friend’s gaze wander to the raven haired women in matching attire. “And you went along,” his tone angled to poke fun despite the affection he felt for both people. Some had ventured to say the pair were an odd couple, too different to have anything meaningful between them, but all Eskel saw was two people that had been made for each other.

“Of course.” Geralt’s gaze darked as he watched a pair of men approach the women, the way they gazed at Yennefer before moving onto the others made his blood boil. Though he couldn’t make out the conversation, the easy set of their posture and the smiles on everyone told him the conversation was friendly. A little to friendly for his liking when one of the men waved down a bar tender. “She isn’t the only one that wants to see Jaskier lose this year,” he continued, gaze never leaving Yennefer as one of the offending men moved closer to her.

Eskel hummed in agreement, doing it best to keep his friend on the topic at hand and not on the men at the bar. “He is coming off a bit pretentious now that he’s won two years in a row.”

Though they hadn’t announced the winners yet, Eskel’s bets were on Yennefer and Geralt. Not only were they wearing flamingos, they also were a couples costume and couple costumes were hard to beat.

A resigned huff passed his lips when he failed to keep Geralt’s attention elsewhere. The set of his friend’s jaw and the grip he had on his beer bottle was a telltale sign of where this evening could go should the strangers continue their attentions on the group of women.

From across the room Geralt watched as the women took the offered drinks and thanked the strangers before turning back to their conversation. The men hovered for a moment longer, the words they spoke to the group enticing a giggle and a cheer of drinks, before they turned back into the hovering crowd.

“Mmhm,” Geralt agreed, not really sure what Eskel had said. He watched as the retreating men returned to their table, both looking back once more at the group of chattering women, and utterly oblivious of the seething man that sat nearby.

“Geralt.” Eskel warned, his hand coming to rest on his friend’s shoulder. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

Finishing off his beer, Geralt moved away from the other man’s hold. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he muttered, words barely caught by his friend as he stepped away.

Winding his way around the bar and through the groups of mingling people, Geralt made a conscious effort to pass by the interloper’s table, knowing full well his sweater would grab their attention and, hopefully, for long enough they got a glimpse of who he matched.

A flicker of white hair and the feel of a heavy gaze on her back had Yennefer turning to meet Geralt’s approaching form, a flickering of something she couldn’t quite place danced across his features and made her heart skip a beat.

“Well, look who showed back up,” she cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck and settling against him. “Done brooding in your corner?”

Geralt instinctively brought his arms down to rest on her hips. “I wasn’t brooding, I was people watching.”

“Hmmm.” She left him with a lingering kiss and leaned back in his grasp to look up at him, a mischievous smile on her lips. “Is that why you were staring daggers at those nice men who bought us drinks.”

Yennefer did her best to stifle a chuckle as Geralt’s features darkened at the mention of the strangers. Yennefer had been acutely aware of his eyes on her through the entire conversation with the two men, her system humming with warmth under his gaze and it had caused her smile to broaden as she’d conversed with them.

The hold Geralt had on Yennefer tightened, the muscles in his jaw jumping in irritation. “They were hitting on an obviously taken women. They’re lucky that was all I did.”

“Obviously taken?” Amused, Yennefer stepped out of her partner’s hold and turned to give the ladies behind her a knowing look. “Now how would they know that?”

A chorus of giggles and smiles came from Triss and Fringilla, their eyes sparkling with amusement as they watched the exchange between the couple and it earned them a glare from the towering male.

“Uh, the sweaters?”

“The sweaters,” Yennefer echoed.

Maddened by her intentional ignorance, Geralt motioned to the matching sparking sweaters the two of them had walked in with only a few hours before. “What says we’re a couple more than matching blinking flamingos.”

The corners of Yennefer’s lips lifted. “They probably couldn’t see yours since you were hiding in the back.”

“Yeah well.” Geralt’s amber gaze caressed Yennefer’s features before settling on her ruby painted lips, pulling her close, a gasp of surprise was lost between them when Geralt captured Yennefer in a heated kiss. Desire crackled through the air around them when they parted, their hearts racing in scattered beats as they tried to catch their breath.

Chancing a glance in the back bar mirror, Geralt smiled when the two men caught his reflection and dropped their gazes to their table, red embracement creeping up their neck for all to see. Satisfied he’d made his point, Geralt dropped his sight to the women in front of him and brushed a thumb across Yennefer’s kiss swollen lips, a smile flickering across his own. “They see it now.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Appreciate everyone that has shown these little pieces love, whether it be here or on Tumblr. It means a lot when they are not canon and simple fluff and in a fandom of this size. Stay healthy and be kind to yourselves!


End file.
